


Introductions

by goddess_julie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Drabble, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Voyeurism, assplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared knows he's being given something special.  An invite into Jensen and Danneel's bedroom.  This is what he gets to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> There had been a prompt on LiveJournal, Assplay (spanking, toys, strapping, whatever you like. This was what I liked.

He looks into her eyes, looking for any hint of a joke. Of any hint that she’s trying to get a rise out of him and this is going to be turned back around against him for something. But it’s clear that she’s not joking. She is in fact, completely serious and Jared can’t help but feel his own cock harden in anticipation. He still hasn’t even given her an answer. The answer is ‘of course’. “Hell yes.” And most definitely “THANK YOU.” But he doesn’t want to seem too eager, too excited for the prospect.

“Well?? She crosses one leg over the other and for a second, Jared’s gaze lowers and his mouth waters. That’s not what she is offering him. But hopefully this will lead to future possibilities and he doesn’t want to rule anything out.

“What time?”

“Seven thirty,” she says with a smirk. Like she knew what his answer would be all along and he was playing coy for nothing. She knows he wants it as much as she does. As much as Jensen does, except Jensen doesn’t know he wants it. There are a lot of things he doesn’t know he wants until she shows him he wants it, and this will be one more thing. His cock throbs again, as if telling him it needs attention. Like he isn’t already aware of it. “Be there. To watch. Nothing more. Tonight is not your night to touch.”

“Fine.”

Her gaze levels him, like he is answering her to placate her but expects to be able to touch anyways.

“I’m serious.”

“Fine.”

“He is going to do whatever it takes to be invited in. He knows how important this is, how no one else has been invited in in their history, and no one else ever would be. This isn’t something they broadcast, this isn’t even something they’ve spoken about. It’s just been known. Jared doesn’t remember finding out about it, but at the same time he doesn’t remember not knowing. It’s just been there. This thing. And he’s got an invite.

There are rules. No speaking. No acknowledgement that he is there. No touching and no interference. He is an observer. Nothing more nothing less. He’s definitely going to have to go home and jerk off a few hundred times to calm himself before going over.

It’s seven thirty right on the nose when he pulls up and walks up to their door. He knocks once and the door is opened almost immediately by Danneel. She’s dressed normally, a pair of old shorts and a tank top and Jared wondered if he’d imagined the whole conversation earlier. He stuttered out a hello and gave her a kiss on the cheek.   
“Hungry?” She asked, walking towards the kitchen. He sees nothing out of the ordinary and follows her with extreme caution. 

“No, I ate earlier.”

“Well you can watch me eat then.”

She finishes her dinner and does the dishes painfully slow. Jared jerked off twice before coming over, but watching Danneel in her short shorts and tank top has him hard again, and just her doing domestic chores is overwhelmingly sexy. As that thought goes through his head she looks over her shoulder at him and smirks, as if she knows what he is thinking. When she’s done she nods at him.

“He’s upstairs, let’s go.”

Jared follows her wordlessly, feeling the anticipation grow in his chest. He heads into their bedroom and sits on a chair that is set in a darkened corner. He’s in his dress shirt and jeans and makes himself comfortable, surprised when she leans down and kisses him hotly on the mouth. His mouth opens up for her and her tongue snakes in, tasting like sweet and tangy and forbidden fruit that he knows he shouldn’t be tasting but can’t stop himself. Danneel’s hand makes its way to his groin and she palms his hardened cock a few times, growling in appreciation into his mouth. 

“God, you’re going to love this,” she mumbles against his lips. “Now be quiet, shut up and if you’re going to get off, make it messy. It’ll give him something to clean up.”  
Jared whimpers as she pulls away and watches her head out of the bedroom, only to return a few moments later with Jensen, who is blind folded and has his hands bound behind his back.

“Okay bad boy, are you ready for your punishment?” Danneel’s voice is sharp in the otherwise quiet room. Jared’s eyes widen as he sees Jensen’s head bowed and submission in his posture. Jared can’t help but wonder what Jensen is being punished for but knows he isn’t allowed to ask. Speaking will get him thrown out and he doesn’t want to miss this show for his life.

“Yes,” Jensen replies softly.

“Yes what?” Danneel asks with a sharp slap to Jensen’s bare ass.

“Yes, I’m ready for my punishment, Mistress.”

Danneel smiles and leads Jensen to the bed. She bends him over so that his hands are placed on the bed and his ass is thrust high in the air. With a kick to his ankles, Jensen spreads his legs and Jared holds back a gasp at the sight of the end of a butt plug in Jensen’s ass. His cock twitches and his mouth waters at the sight of Jensen’s tight asshole stretched around the toy.

“We have company tonight Jensen.” Jared sees the affect that Danneel’s words have on Jensen and sees the older man stiffen. 

“Pardon?” There is a note of confusion as well as warning in that one word. 

Danneel steps in and gently caresses Jensen’s back. “Do you trust me?”

Jensen doesn’t even hesitate.” Of course.”

“Then relax.”

Jared watches Jensen do just that, and he watches as Danneel leans down and presses a kiss to Jensen’s forehead. The love between these two people leaves Jared in awe and he feels even more blessed to be invited into this. Jensen takes his earlier position and he waits. The room is silent except for their breathing. The slap of Danneel’s hand on Jensen’s bare skin shocks Jared for a moment.

The groan of pain and pleasure that escape’s Jensen’s mouth goes right to Jared’s cock. She repeats this movement approximately ten times before Jensen’s ass is red and swollen, his cock thick and full between his legs. He’s leaking at the tip and Jared wants to go over and taste it, feel the heat and weight of it on his tongue. And most surprisingly, he wants to feel what Jensen is feeling. Only, he doesn’t know how to ask for any of it.

With a sexy grin Danneel leaves the room and comes back moments later wearing nothing. It’s then that he knows he’s invisible because she doesn’t acknowledge him upon her return. He’s just a fly on the wall.

“On the bed Jenny.” She barks. Jensen moves quickly, climbing onto the bed and into a position on his hands and knees, ass thrust in the air. “Take out the plug.”  
Jared grips his cock hard at the image of Jensen slowly pulling the butt plug out of his ass, the stretched muscle glistening at the lube that had been used to insert it earlier. He holds his breath as she pulls out a very large, very thick vibrator. Danneel flicks the power onto the lowest setting and teases Jensen’s asshole with it, sticking it in just slightly before pulling it out entirely.

Jensen is begging and babbling and emitting incoherent words and has been completely rendered speechless save for sounds. Jared has never seen him in a position with so little power and he wants more. Craves this and knows why Danneel gets off on the power of it. To have Jensen Ackles at your mercy is quite possibly the most powerful and inspiring accomplishments in someone’s lifetime. Jared isn’t even exaggerating.

“Do you want it?” Danneel asks sharply.

Jensen babbles non-sensical words.

“I can’t hear you,” she punctuates with a slap to Jensen’s ass. “Do. You. Want. It?” With each word spoken, she spanks him again.

“Yes,” Jensen cries desperately. “Yes. Please yes. PLEASE.”

“Please what, Jenny?”

Jared watches Jensen drop down to his elbows, his whole body quivering with anticipation and need.

“Up you lazy little bitch,” Danneel slaps his ass again, sharper this time. “Tell me what you want.”

Jared won’t deny that he has just come, from the tone of Danneel’s voice and its effect on Jensen alone. He gasps a little too loudly because Danneel turns her head sharply and gives him a look through slanted eyes and a warning gaze to keep quiet and be good. Jared feels the aftershocks flow down to his dick and one touch to his already sensitized cock has him coming a second time.

“Please, Danni please… fuck me. Fuck me hard…”

Danneel must take pity on Jensen and the fucked out desperation in his voice because without warning she shoves the vibrator into him with one quick movement and Jensen screams at the sudden intrusion. His body opens for the toy and he tries to push back as Danneel pushes forward.

Jared knows exactly when she turns it back on, because Jensen jumps about a foot in the air and he starts to come, his whole body pulsing with his orgasm. Danneel’s voice echoes in the room, a mixture between mocking and amused at his reaction.

“Such a pretty little slut,” she whispers meanly against Jensen’s cheek. The vibrator is still buried deep in Jensen’s body and she is angling it to press it against his prostate. Jensen is trying to get closer to it or away from it, Jared isn’t entirely sure, but the expression on his face tells him that whatever she’s doing to him is still affecting him. “You love it, being filled up like a little bitch. Being told what to do, being spanked because you’re a bad, little whore.”

“Please… please…”

Jared’s eyes widen as Jensen’s legs open wider, as if accommodating Danneel’s hand where she’s twisting the toy inside of him. He looks wanton and debauched, and still, after everything he seems to want more.

“Still hungry for it… see how hungry he is,” Danneel looks over at Jared and cocks an eye. He nods his head, licking his lips as his mouth waters.   
She flicks her wrist a few more times, turning the vibrations on even higher and Jared moans out loud as he watches Jensen’s back arch off the bed, his whole body jerking so violently that his blindfold catches on the pillow behind him and comes off his eyes, still resting high on his head. Danneel waits for the orgasm to finish and Jensen’s cock to stop spurting before withdrawing the toy from her husband’s ass with a grin on her face.

Jared is sitting in the chair, his pants open, cock out and laying limply in his hand, come all over his shirt, jeans and skin. He looks up to see Jensen, fucked out and exhausted on the bed, eyes blinking open. The older man has never looked as good as he does in that moment.

In the next moment their eyes meet. Lust and hunger in Jared’s. Surprise and uncertainty in Jensen’s. As if he didn’t expect to know who had been in the room with them, let alone to find out it was Jared.

Danneel’s voice cuts through the tension.

“You are dismissed.”

It takes Jared a few moments to realize she is talking to him. Quietly and quickly he tucks himself back into his pants and offers them a small smile. He wipes his hand on his shirt and heads out into the hall.

“I’ll call you,” Danneel says softly as she follows him to the threshold of her bedroom. Jared is at the top of the stairs and their eyes meet. He can only nod as she closes the door, effectively ending his participation.

He has a key to their house, knows how to set the code before he leaves. Jared takes a deep breath as he sits in his car, waiting for his engine to warm up. The bedroom light flickers off and he feels anticipation building in his stomach.

This is only the beginning.

Finis.


End file.
